Le pire de tous
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Rin est prête à tout pour lever la malédiction qui pèse sur les Sôma. Même à se donner à Shiguré. Fic assez sombre. Et si Shiguré était réellement le pire de tous ? OS


- Moi, je n'ai pas grand chose. Alors je m'offrirais à toi.

Shiguré cacha sa stupéfaction. Rin était vraiment prête à tout pour détruire cette malédiction. Même à se donner à lui alors qu'elle aimait Haru, même si elle s'en défendait. Shiguré analysa mentalement la situation. Rin était une fille sublime, dont il aurait facilement envie, il le savait. Mais pouvait-il trahir Haru ? D'un autre côté, c'est elle qui était venue à lui. Si trahison il y avait, elle viendrait de Rin et non pas de lui. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se délecta des courbes voluptueuses que laissaient entrevoir son bustier et sa jupe courte. Des formes qui seraient à lui s'il le décidait. Une brusque chaleur l'envahit, qu'il cacha en se donnant l'air de ceux qui réfléchissent. Rin attendrait un peu pour sa réponse.

Rin de son côté tentait de maîtriser la colère qui montait en elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir et oublier la proposition indécente qu'elle venait de faire à Shiguré. Oublier qu'elle était prête à trahir Haru pour le sauver. Oublier sa bassesse, son égoïsme. Mais il était trop tard. Shiguré savait comment lever la malédiction, elle en était certaine. Il était trop proche d'Akito pour ne rien savoir. Si la libération d'Haru et celle des autres exigeait d'elle qu'elle se donne à Shiguré, elle le ferait. Même si elle devait en avoir honte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour pousser un peu la provocation, elle se pencha un peu plus, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ainsi son magnifique décolleté. Elle remarqua que Shiguré y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Quand et où ? dit-il soudain d'une voix suave en lui relevant le menton.

Rin lui fournit les informations, vaincue. La petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle avait elle-même voulu cette situation. Mais, lorsque Shiguré avait accepté, quelque part en elle, quelque chose s'était glacé.

Rin avait choisi un petit hôtel discret dans un quartier un peu à l'écart de la ville. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de faire venir Shiguré chez les parents de Kagura et encore moins de venir chez lui où logeaient Yuki, Kyô et Tohru. Mieux valait qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer.

***

La jeune fille marchait vite. Pour ne pas changer d'avis, se disait-elle. La fraîcheur de l'extérieur n'était rien comparé à l'étau glacé qui enserrait son cœur.

- Ca va aller. Rien qu'une fois. Et tu sauras enfin comment lever cette malédiction. Nous serons enfin libres. Et Haru et moi……

Rin secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Elle devait être forte ce soir. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'hôtel en espérant que Shiguré n'y soit pas. Elle pourrait profiter de ces quelques instants de solitude pour se préparer à ce qu'elle allait vivre. Elle demanda la clé de la chambre au réceptionniste qui lui dit que Monsieur Sôma l'attendait. Rin pesta en son fort intérieur.

- Tant pis, pensa-t-elle en montant les escaliers. Au moins, cela sera vite fini.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte, découvrant Shiguré nonchalamment allongé sur le lit, la manche tombante de son kimono révélant son épaule nue. Rin le jaugea se disant qu'en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux, il aurait pu éventuellement attirer son attention. Mais ce soir, elle ne ressentait que du dégoût à cette vue, sans savoir si ce dégoût était provoqué par Shiguré ou par sa propre attitude.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Rin… souffla-t-il en se réjouissant de la sentir frémir. Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ? demanda-t-il en effleurant son visage de ses lèvres.

- Ne pose pas de questions inutiles Shiguré. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions. Ce sera la première et la dernière fois.

Shiguré balaya ses protestations d'un baiser. Rin se raidit d'abord en sentant les mains de l'homme caresser son visage, ses épaules, se nicher au creux de ses reins. Shiguré approfondit le baiser, forçant ses résistances, l'obligeant à baisser la garde.

- Pense à Haru, s'intima Rin. C'est lui que tu embrasses, c'est avec lui que tu vas faire l'amour.

Puisant dans toute sa volonté, elle put rendre à Shiguré son baiser et se laisser allonger sur le lit sans protester. Ce sacrifice valait bien peut comparé à ce qu'il allait lui apporter.

***

Ils n'en finirent que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand Shiguré, rassasié de son corps sublime, décréta que cela suffisait. Il partit prendre une douche, laissant Rin prostrée sur le lit, repliée au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Je dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne ce que je veux….

Elle savait que si elle se laissait aller maintenant, elle risquerait de retourner à l'hôpital. Elle attendit donc patiemment qu'il ait fini. Il revint s'habiller devant elle, comme une ultime provocation.

- Shiguré, je veux que tu me répondes à présent. Quel est le moyen de lever la malédiction ? demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

- Rin... soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Réponds-moi Shiguré ! cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

- Rin... Je ne connais pas le moyen de lever la malédiction... annonça le jeune homme gravement.

D'abord interloquée, Rin se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

- Tu mens !! Tu es trop proche d'Akito, tu dois forcément savoir !!

Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Avait-elle fait cela pour rien ? Il connaissait forcément un moyen, il devait connaître un moyen.... Shiguré, las de l'entendre crier et de se faire frapper, la prit par les poignets et la rejeta sur le lit.

- Arrête Rin. Je te l'ai dit, je ne connais pas le moyen de le faire. Pour une fois, je dis la vérité.

Le jeune homme dévisagea un instant Rin, choquée et au bord des larmes, avant de partir. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Isuzu... je suis le pire de tous....

Et Shiguré Sôma, hanté par l'esprit du chien, ne se retourna même pas en entendant le long hurlement de désespoir de la jeune femme qui avait compris qu'il l'avait trahie.

FIN


End file.
